


If you would just behave...

by LightOnLight



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (2012), Thor (Movies)
Genre: Blow Jobs, Bondage, M/M, PWP, Prison Sex, Rimming, Thor is manipulative, Threesome, Thunderfrostiron - Freeform, straitjacket
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-25
Updated: 2013-07-28
Packaged: 2017-12-21 08:02:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 9,129
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/897885
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LightOnLight/pseuds/LightOnLight
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tony attends a feast in Asgard and once he finds out that Loki has been incarcerated for his crimes curiosity gets the better of him. Luckily, Thor has it all figured out.<br/>Largely PWP.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. A hilariously humiliating Display

Had somebody told Tony four years ago that he would be the world s most famous superhero (okay not necessarily, but who was counting, really) and spend this fine after-battle-evening with the God of Thunder himself chatting companionably -in Asgard of all places!-, he would have called that person crazy. But it wasn't 'four years ago' anymore so all of this was actually happening.

Thor had pulled Tony aside some hours ago to recline in a secluded little nook of the giant mead hall apparently to chew his ear off with grand tales of his childhood. Not that Tony did mind, Thor was a great story teller and his tales all the more entertaining. What became clear after a while was that in almost all of those little cute tales Loki played a major role. Now that could actually be tactful of Thor, since he knew that Tony had met Loki and it wasn't just some faceless friend of Thor's who would bore Tony in the end. Still, it somehow left a bitter taste in Tony's mouth, basically because he had played a significant part in the incarceration of the trickster. However, he played the tactful listener for a while longer.

Some dozen little stories later though, Tony couldn't hold back the question that was burning on his tongue: "What happened to him after you took him home?"

Thor stilled for a moment, then thoughtfully took a deep sip of his mead. A more tactful (and less drunk) person than Tony Stark might have taken this as a sign of discomfort and taken back the question, but this wasn't a tactful person, so he waited patiently for the Thunderer to sort out his thoughts.

"There was a trial", he began, avoiding to look at Tony. "And he was found guilty on all accounts. He has been locked away in the dungeons ever since."

Tony nodded and emptied his cup in one go. "So you allowed to visit him?"

Thor only nodded in response, staring into his cup as if it knew the answer to his dilemma.

"And...", Tony licked his lips, perching a little closer to Thor. "Would _I_ be allowed to see him?"

Thor shifted in his seat, now also downing what was left of his mead. "Why do you wish to see him?"

"I dunno, really. Just.. you know, it's been three years... To be frank, you made me a little curious with your tales. And then I have something to tell the others when I'm back on Earth." Not that a visit to Asgard itself wasn't worthy of many hours of description.

"Humans are not allowed to walk the deepest bowels of Asgard."

"Yeah sure like someone would stop me if _you_ were going with me."

"Oh, am I going with you?" Thor's bright blue eyes glistened with mirth although his face was still serious.

"Sure you will. I don't know the way", he waited staring at Thor unblinking, willing him to blink first and cave. "Come on, I promise I won't gloat. Much."

Thor slowly shook his head and threw his cup to the floor. "Another! For me and my friend Anthony!"

 

* * *

 

They rounded yet another (richly ornate) corner and Tony was _this_ close to play the little nasty kid in the backseat and ask Thor when they will finally reach their destination when he suddenly was able to look down the corridor they just entered. At its end he saw a wide glass pane that separated a cell from the corridor. A garishly lit cell, all white and asylum-y.

As soon as his eyes got used to the bright light inside the cell he could make out the figure sitting in one of the far corners. Okay, sitting might be a bit of a stretch; the person was huddled into the corner and undulated slightly back and forth. Tony didn't know what he'd been expecting, but it certainly wasn't this.

Loki looked nothing like he remembered; the leather and gold clad god that had tried to subjugate Earth was now half naked, the only item of clothing he wore was one uncomfortably tight fitting straitjacket buckled heavily with leather belts and straps around his body. Strictly speaking he also had a bunched up cloth wrenched into his mouth to gag him, however, Tony did not count that as item of clothing in his assessment. Loki was bound so snugly he could hardly move his upper body. It was a hilariously humiliating display. Tony also couldn't hold back his smirk at the sight of the prisoners hair: Loki seemed to have wavy hair and must have been taming that with the Asgardian equivalent of a hair straightener that he obviously had no access to now.

He was about to greet Loki when the blond god next to him heaved a heavy sigh, accompanied by exasperated words: "They had to gag you again, brother? Why can you not simply behave?"

Loki threw them a death glare supreme, though it was not nearly as threatening as it was meant, seeing the position the god was in.

 

Without another word Thor strode over to the window pane, opened it somehow and waved for Tony to follow him inside the cell. He did as suggested and inspected the white room curiously. There wasn't any furniture to speak of really, only a giant pillow to the side of the cell that looked like it served as a bed. Not that such a thing was needed, once Tony set one foot on the ground he noticed that the whole thing was padded nicely.

Tony snapped his attention back to the brothers when he heard muffled sounds of protest from Loki. The bound man leaned against the wall and looked up at Thor disapprovingly. Tony wanted to ask what the fuss was about when he made the ground-breaking observation himself: The restless undulating in the jacket served Loki to rub his obvious erection against the crotch strap between his legs. Fascinated he took a little time to watch Loki in his predicament.

It didn't take Loki long to notice his staring and he growled -literally growled!- at Tony.

"Shush brother, I know I haven't been able to attend you for too long. There is a war I have to take care of", Thor said and knelt down next to his squirming brother to stroke some black locks from his forehead. The trickster's attention was back on his brother, though to Tony's surprise he didn't pull away from Thor's hand.

He made some muffled sounds from behind the gag and spread his thighs a little, obviously direction Thor's attention there. Tony was too preoccupied to watch them to think of what it implied. He grinned like the asshole he was, he had no idea where this was going, but the situation was too good to pass. "Need a hand, Lokes?"

The glare formerly addressed at Thor now focussed on him, and boy did that look sexy all of a sudden. That look made his blood rush downwards too quickly for his taste. Tony comforted himself with the thought that he was inebriated. Also, he didn't look away as he maybe should have, he just stared at the point where Loki's long, long legs met and squirmed back and forth to seek friction.

He did not have much time to admire the view, because apparently Thor knew this game already. Tony had no idea what was going on when suddenly Thor grabbed Loki around the waist -sighing again- and sat down on the floor. The blonde buff hoisted the trickster up and laid him across his legs so he had access to his backside. For a moment Tony was sure he would peel Loki out of the jacket so the god could take care of his little erectious problem himself, however, he soon learned that Thor only opened the buckle of the crotch strap that was located at the small of Loki's back before the trickster was hoisted up again and seated in Thor's lap.

The loose crotch strap was shoved out of the way and Loki's swollen red member sprung free. Little beads of precome had gathered around the head already. Thor tugged his brother closer to his body and held him close, one stabilizing arm around the back, his hand holding fast to one of the many belts slung around the straitjacket. Loki leant heavily on his brother, eyes on the floor. Red had crept into his cheeks, but Tony could also sense relieve radiating from the bound prisoner. The picture was almost serene and all the manhandling made Tony's own body slowly get into the mood. He was absolutely mesmerized by the view until Thor's free hand took firm hold of Loki's throbbing cock and began to stroke it. What. the. _fuck_.

He had always felt the two gods were awfully close for brothers, but this? This was _kinda_ surprising to say the least. Tony took a moment to really take in the picture before him.

Loki began to breathe heavily through his nose, his body was slowly rocking upwards into the Thunderer's firm grip. He made needy little grunts and buried his head into his brother's neck. Thor looked as calm as if he were buttering bread. By all means, he really looked as if all this wasn't really affecting him at all.

The billionaire couldn't tear his eyes away from the scene and interestingly enough his own body didn't find it as curious as his mind did. Tony shifted uneasily, not sure how to deal with everything. Sensing his distress Thor looked up to him calmly. "He cannot relieve himself. Ever since Loki's little tantrums got out of hand he has been restrained and the few times my schedule allows me to visit him here, I help him." Loki's grunts became a little louder, as if he wanted to say something. Tony could only continue to stare as Thor kissed his brother's temple and soothed him. "I will not take the gag out until you have learned your lesson, Loki. If you would just behave you wouldn't need my help in this."

Loki let out a low whining noise and bucked harder under the ministrations. Thor's hand sped up and Tony saw his calloused thumb rubbing over the cock's head with every stroke. His jeans became a little tighter at the thought of how the trickster must feel. Tony gulped silently and tried to shift his stance so that the growing bulge slowly tenting his trousers would not be as obvious as it was now.

He turned around, enjoying the view outside from the cell in the hopes that it would cool his nerves, but apparently that was a bad idea since he now only heard Loki's guttural moans rising in frequency intermitted with the wet slap of skin on skin. 

He swallowed hard, trying to think of things that would make his dick stop paying attention to what he was hearing. Like Fury in a leather corset in his workshop. Yep, that was an unsexy image if he ever thought of one.

It worked for all of two minutes; that was when Loki's breath came in deep stutters, each and every one graced with a soft hoarse noise from his throat at its end. He could also hear the soft creaking of the leather belts securing the straitjacket indicating Loki's squirming motions. Another creak, heavy breathing and a soft, so so soft shivering noise from the back of Loki's throat, then suddenly there was silence. Well, almost silence, he still could hear harsh breaths and low murmurs over the rushing of his blood in his ears. Tony dared to turn towards the brothers again and witnessed how Thor affectionately stroked his brother's cheekbone while gently rocking them back and forth to help Loki through the aftershocks of his orgasm. The trickster was deliciously sweaty, hair clung to his temples and he made no sign of stopping Thor's affections. When Loki had calmed down he seemed to be in a blissful haze, leaning heavily on Thor and letting him do as he wished. Thor carefully pulled the improvised gag out of his brother's mouth and Tony could do nothing but stare at the thread of spit still attaching the cloth to Loki's rosy lips.

Thor unrolled the cloth and wiped the thick ropes of come from where it had splattered across his brother's thighs and jacket. The gesture seemed oddly caring (and wasn't that a neat term in the face of what he had just seen them do) and even the trickster didn't seize the opportunity to spit insults at them. Loki's face was slack and the tension seemed to have left his body. He didn't protest when Thor manhandled him to lay across his lap again to redo the buckle that he had loosened before. Thor let the dirtied cloth disappear somewhere in his tunic to dispose of later.

 

* * *

 

Tony still felt a little out of it when they walked down the dark corridors once more. Thor strode a few feet before him, leading the way, but really everything Tony saw when he watched his back were the last scenes he witnessed in the cell. He saw Thor gently massaging Loki's tensed legs until the dark haired god looked like he might fall asleep any moment. He saw how said dark haired god fell pliant and cosy under the other's ministrations. He saw how, when Loki's eyes had fallen closed, Thor picked him up and carried him over to the big pillow on the floor to lay him to sleep.

He totally forgot his playboy image when he secretly stole a hand into his trousers to adjust his still half-hard length. Tony dreaded to what imagery he would take care of himself tonight.


	2. You know me too well, Thor

Came the next morning Tony had sorted out his thoughts enough to be totally confused by what he had seen the evening before. Contemplation had also brought him to the conclusion that he had had no idea what he wanted to do once he saw Loki beforehand. It certainly hadn't turned out like anything he had been expecting. By the time a young servant boy had guided him to the hall in which he was to get breakfast he had made up his mind if he wanted to confront Thor.

"So, yesterday. What the hell was that?"

"Do you find my brother pleasing in form?", Thor ignored skilfully, taking a large bite out of his bread and chewing loudly.

Tony looked at him with raised eyebrows. "Sure. Doesn't answer my question though."

Thor nodded solemnly, chewing on his bread contemplatively. "You see... My brother's libido has always been very active. His imprisonment wears on him and since he was bound it has only gotten worse. All control has been taken from him. Therefore I help him to the best of my devices, at least in this matter."

"And he just lets you touch him like that?" He raised a sceptical eyebrow.

"It was not easy to get to this point", Thor admitted, sighing sadly. "But he has been subdued by his captivity."

With an understanding nod Tony turned his attention back to his breakfast. He was wolfing down a large slice of meat, when Thor spoke again.

"Anthony", Thor always called him that when he was being serious and it drove Tony crazy. "I must ask you... have you ever taken a man's length into your anus?"

Tony almost spit out the meat he had just eaten and looked up at Thor, hopefully with a look that conveyed 'excuse me?', because he went into a coughing fit that positively prevented him from speaking.

"Have you?", came Thor's helpful reaction. The blond buff waited patiently for Tony to stop choking, polite expression on his face, eyes serious.

"Yes...?" Tony hoped that if he played along now it might bring him closer to where Thor was getting at.

"Did the experience please you?", Thor asked then, and this time Tony was glad that he hadn't eaten anything he could spontaneously choke on now. Asgardians did have a concept of 'private matters', right?

"What are you getting at, Point Break? Because this is starting to freak me out a little."

Thor's face split into a brilliant smile. "Two days from now it is Loki's day of birth. I plan to surprise him."

Aaaaaah... now he finally caught on. The tales Thor told Tony, the display of how his brother was held, the ridiculously sexy scene from the day before... it all came together flawlessly.

"And what makes you think that I'd be up that?" Tony was more intrigued than he let on. Then again, Thor didn't seem fazed either. That ol' prick had planned this.

"You would not pass the opportunity to fuck a god", the blond correctly deduced immediately.

"You know me too well, Thor..."

 

* * *

 

This time when they stepped towards the cell Tony could see that Loki was draped across the giant pillow/bed substitute and had just awoken. Sure, why attune to day-night cycles if you didn't even have a window. Tony grinned when Loki drowsily blinked at them when they entered the cell. Thor placed the plate with selected foods they brought with them to the side and immediately made his way over to where Loki lay.

 

Thor smiled warmly and knelt next to his brother, who was slowly sitting up, to kiss his temple. "We have a surprise for you, brother."

Loki still looked sceptical and nodded in Tony's direction. "What is he doing here again? Collecting stories of my... misery to tell the other 'Avengers'?"

"Nope", Tony cut in before anything else could be said. "I am actually part of the surprise. I'm so surprising that I didn't even know of the surprise myself until two days ago!" Still grinning at the confused look Loki was giving him he began to undress. Thor settled next to his brother and stroked his back and sides (what he could reach of them) soothingly.

"Is his form pleasing to you?", Thor suggested when Tony stood before them in all his naked glory. Loki, still confused from the looks of it, nodded curtly. Then Thor chuckled deeply and stood up, pulling Loki with him into a standing position. "I have been told by the good doctor Banner that his sexual prowess dwarfs that of most other Midgardians." Ah, so _there_ Thor had gotten the idea. Tony didn't know whether to curse or thank Bruce. He guessed it would depend on how this day would play out.

Tony smiled suggestively as he stepped closer to the brothers and let his hands roam over the straitjacket before him. He felt the worn leather belts, the soft but very firm material... and the wiry arms under the fabric. A few times more he let his hands run over the sides of Loki's upper arms before slipping behind them and feeling for Loki's hands resting in their long sleeves.

Loki gulped audibly. "Are you going to free me of this?"

"Sorry, no...", Tony answered. "But I think you'll like it anyway." Tony winked at him then gracefully fell to his knees before the trickster. Loki stared down at him obviously not sure what to make of the situation yet, when Thor stepped close behind him. He slung one arm around his brother's frame, the other reached for Tony's chin to tilt his head back.

"He has a nice mouth, don't you think?" Tony licked his lips to emphasize Thor's words. If he was completely honest with himself he even liked the little dirty-talk thing they had going right now. Loki now finally seemed to catch on to them as his jaw dropped open a little. His eyes were fixed on Tony's lips. He didn't even seem to notice that Tony's hands were now fiddling around at the small of his back to open the crotch strap's buckle.

Shortly after he finally got the buckle open and brushed the now free strap out of the way he licked his lips again and just let his mouth fall open. He guessed that Loki liked being in control for once since everything else pretty much had been taken from him, so he relaxed his throat and just waited. Thor's hand left his chin then and stroked Loki to full hardness in a matter of seconds. He guided the head between Tony's lips.

He took his time, leisurely lapping at the head and working his tongue over the slit before testing his limits by sliding along the shaft until his nose hit the dark patch of hair on Loki's crotch. He had been deepthroating like a champion in MIT but hadn't done anything like that for some years so he wanted to test his abilities first. If Loki's full-body-shudder and the choking noise he made were any indication, he was doing fine.

Tony pulled back completely and grinned at Loki through his lashes. "Okay, I'm ready to go. You can fuck my throat if you want." It was amusing to watch how Loki's eyes grew big and a deep red blush spread across his pale cheeks, but Tony was in for the kill now. He found it thrilling that he was able to do this to a god. And they hadn't really begun yet.

Once his jaw opened again he found out that Loki wasn't the most patient of beings as slowly, but deliberately he tilted his hips forward and let his cock seek the back of Tony's throat. Tony closed his eyes and concentrated on suppressing his gag reflex when the first shallow thrusts hit. Loki seemed, weirdly enough, a little bit reluctant so he gave the whole thing an experimental suck only to be awarded by a sudden buck of hips in his direction and a low moan. That wasn't enough, he decided, he wanted the god moaning senselessly before they were through with him.

Tony opened his eyes again and looked directly at Loki's face when he began sucking in earnest. He saw that Thor had taken hold of his folded arms to stabilize him, since his thighs had begun to shiver and he looked like he wouldn't stand on his own for much longer, to say nothing of the balance problems that came with his bound position anyway. He was surprised, however, when he felt a hand take hold of the back of his head, before he realized that it was Thor's giant paw that was now aiding him in guiding his head. Which was nice, he only had to concentrate on sucking then, since Thor was setting the pace. Loki was way to quiet for his taste, though. He let his hand come up to roll his heavy sack between his fingers and used his thumb to put pressure on Loki's perineum. He looked up in time to see how the trickster threw his head back, right against Thor's shoulder, and let out a moan that he had been holding back since the beginning now. His knees buckled, but since he was held up it didn't matter.

Somewhere along the line Tony had subconsciously begun to tug at his own rapidly hardening length and if the uncoordinated tremor in Thor's hand was any indication, the Thunderer wasn't much behind with his own growing arousal. It was quite maddening, he got worked up by the two gods, one setting a firm pace by pressing his head forward, the other pushing his hips (and by extension his cock) into his face. He had almost forgotten how he had liked it when someone fucked his mouth. Tony kept his hands busy at all times, one on his own crotch, the other on Loki's testicles. Together they worked Loki into a frenzy, his moans came frequently now and were completely uninhibited.

Tony let him open his throat until it felt rubbed raw, still it only made him want more.

"Let go, brother, we have you", came Thor's deep rumble from somewhere above Tony's head. It was answered by a loud and hoarse moan and a buck of hips. Tony hummed approvingly and swirled his tongue around the head for good measure. The broken sob falling from Loki's lips was probably meant as a warning to Stark, alas, it seemed to have come too fast even for the god to notice in time. Tony swallowed a stunning amount of come and still some managed to escape his lips and ran down his chin. Thor's hand was gone from the back of his head, Tony didn't particularly care where it went.

He pulled free of Loki's length with a wet pop and a shit-eating grin on his face, wiping the come from his chin with the hand that was not currently fisting his own cock. He looked up to Loki and saw the trickster doubled over, held only by Thor's stabilizing arm and breathing heavily.

"Are you fine, Anthony?", Thor asked suddenly and smiled over Loki's shoulder down at him. Tony nodded, also grinning. "Good." Thor's attention was then back on Loki who had pulled himself up and was now standing on his own again, trying to reign in his breathing. Thor brushed some hair out of his face. "And you?"

"I..", Loki quickly licked his lips, resting against his brother's frame. "Yes. I must say your surprise was successful."

"And we're far from done", Tony chimed in, smiling fondly at the brothers. When it was clear that Loki was still a little sceptical of his meaning, he had to laugh.

"What Anthony means to say", Thor began helpfully. "Is that we will take care of you until all your needs are satisfied." Thor's hand caressed the side of Loki's neck, his own eyes were glassy when he pressed his head against his brother's ear. "We will fuck you until you beg us to stop with all you have or fall unconscious trying to. You may come whenever you need to and how often you want. Happy Birthday, brother."

Loki's heavy breathing betrayed his feelings and his cock seemed to jump into action again at the thought. Tony caressing his inner thighs might also have helped that development. He leant forward to lap at the head of Loki's cock once more, knowing that the god was still oversensitive and relishing in the lusty hiss he evoked. Tony let his hands wander up the long legs in front of him and stole his fingers under the tight-fitting straitjacket, feeling Loki's quivering muscles under the warmth of the cloth. His hands wormed their way further up, even though the jacket was a really tight fit. He felt Loki quiver harder and saw Thor watching him from above. Might as well put on a show for both of them.

It wasn't easy to wriggle his hands under Loki's bound arms, but he managed in the end and so slithered his way further up, aided by Loki's sweat-slick skin. He stood up a bit to reach further up and fumbled around until he found what he was looking for. "Ahh... there they are. Must be pretty sensitive after all this time.. right?", Tony chuckled at Loki's gasp when he fondled two pert nipples. He did his best to roll and pinch them between his fingers given the tight space he had to work with, but it was apparently enough for the trickster who began to squirm and gasp frequently. Tony decided to toy with him a little longer, watching his red face and his struggle to keep silent. "Come on, don't be shy now..."

Thor held his brother's head and kept whispering into his ear. Tony only sometimes caught what was said. Snippets along the line of "Just let go, brother... that's it... do you want a gag? Help you keep quiet?" The trickster shook his head and moaned at a vicious twist of Tony's fingers. His knees were about to give again as it seemed.

"Damn it, Stark... you tease...", Loki ground out and unashamedly began to rub his pelvis against Tony's side that was pressed up against him. Chuckling, Tony got up in his tiptoes to suck along Loki's neck. He didn't know if it was okay to kiss (and he wasn't sure if he even wanted to do that), but straight aiming for erogenous zones should be game. So he sucked and licked up the side of the long pale neck until he reached the sensitive earlobes to nibble at. The high pitched whine he was rewarded with was more than enough to encourage him to continue. He could also hear Thor whispering filth into Loki's other ear. It was amazingly hot, actually, so he chuckled deeply and took the time to continue the tirade of promises and challenges whenever Thor became silent to kiss along his brother's neck instead.

After a while of this Loki let his head fall forward to rest on Tony's shoulder. He was moving frantically between the two bodies bearing down on him, seeking friction and groaning his pleasure. Tony was busy scratching his nails lightly over sensitive nipples when Loki suddenly cried out and bucked out of his grip, squirming in his bonds to scowl at Thor.

"What do you think you are doing, you oaf!? You know that I will not be able to bath for days, we talked about this!"

Tony slowly pulled his arms free to watch the brothers, dumbstruck as to what just happened. He took a step back to give them space and saw how one of Thor's hands had disappeared behind Loki and was working two fingers into his brother's ass.

"Shh", soothed Thor, using his free hand to pull Loki closer in an embrace. "Worry not, we will clean you up. I remember you enjoyed taking men into your bed, and I wish you to be thoroughly satisfied today."

"Thor, I swear if you leave me sticky I will find ways to- AGH!" Loki bucked forward with a shout as Thor twisted his fingers and -Tony guessed- brushed his prostate.

"Come brother, sit down. You don't have to stand through all of this", Thor whispered hoarsely. Tony couldn't believe his eyes when he witnessed how Thor slowly lowered them both to the floor, never once letting his fingers leave Loki; the icing on the cake being that the trickster was not only reduced to incoherent moans, he also came all over his thighs before they were even seated on the ground. And even then Thor did not pull his hand back, Loki's squirming not withstanding.

"Oh gods", Loki gasped, practically dancing on Thor's fingers. Tony wasn't sure if he had full control of his limbs at the moment, it certainly didn't look like it. "Ah, Thor... stop, stop..."

Immediately the blond warrior pulled his hand free and soothed Loki by pulling him close and stroking his hair until his breathing had evened out.

"Do you wish to be alone?", Thor asked, earnestly looking at his brother and smiling only when Loki shook his head and murmured that he just needed a minute. Thor laid Loki down on the floor gently then stood up and began taking of his bulky armour himself. "Anthony, prepare yourself, please."

Loki wearily looked up at Tony with big green eyes and he just nodded back at him. "Yeah, still not done with the surprise. Does he like to watch, Thor?"

The Thunderer nodded, so Tony knelt down in front of Loki and only then produced the lube from his pile of shed clothes. Loki's eyes widened in interest when Tony popped open the cap and poured a generous amount of the sticky stuff all over his fingers. He wriggled them in front of the trickster's face then turned around, so Loki had panoramic view of his backside. Propped up on one elbow so he could watch Loki's face, Tony brought his lubed up hand to his crack and stroked alongside his entrance, circling and smearing the glistening substance all over it.

It has been a while since he had to prepare himself for being taken, but he found that he looked forward to it. Loki's cock was long and curved, from what he could tell it would be a fun ride. Tony dipped the first of his fingers in directly to the second knuckle. Surprisingly, he was relaxed enough to add another finger immediately. He scissored his fingers to stretch the ring of muscles and simultaneously began to moan a little, even if it was more for the sake for putting on a little show.

Tony heard rustling behind him and when he looked he saw Thor in nothing but his birthday suit sitting next to his brother on the ground. What immediately caught his eye was Thor's hard length, his impressively massive length, mind you, jutting out from a patch of blonde curls proud and leaking.

Thor pulled Loki towards himself and situated him on his thighs, leaning Loki's upper body against his torso. Loki gave an undignified squeak when one of Thor's hands took hold of his cock, pumping from the get go; the other stroked his thighs a few times, scooping up Loki's come before using it as lube when dipping down to his ass again and opening him up once more.

Tony gulped nervously when he noticed that now two gods were staring at his ass while he prepared himself. To divert the attention he threw the lube over to Thor who got the hint and picked it up. He opened the tube and from the looks of it brought it to Loki's crack and squeezed. Tony couldn't quite make out what he did but when he put the tube away it looked severely dented and once his hand found his brother's hole again it made the dirtiest squelching noises Tony had ever heard. Did Thor just squeeze half of the tube into Loki?

"Look at Anthony, brother... look how he's doing..", Thor rumbled, mimicking Tony's motions with his hand. Loki finally seemed to have given up pretence of playing this cool, he was humming happily and wriggling against his bonds and his brother with abandon.

Tony felt his blood rush downwards again at the noises and with the added knowledge that Thor was now mimicking him... why not make it interesting?

He added a third finger and just rested the fingertips against the ring of muscle for a while, massaging in the lube and stretching himself oh-so-slowly. Only when Loki squirmed to his satisfaction he let his fingers work inside to the second knuckle again, spreading, teasing.

Thor retrieved the lube again and poured a glob of the stuff on Loki's cock, spreading it with pumping motions. Loki cried in pleasure while he gyrated between his brother's hands, still he always kept a watchful eye on what Tony was doing.

The engineer smiled wickedly and although he felt prepared enough, he added a forth finger and set a torturously slow pace. Every time he retrieved his fingers, he clenched his hole, before entering again, deeper each time. It took a while, but finally he felt the knuckles of his hand stretch his ass and triumphantly looked over his back at the brothers, where Thor had managed to make Loki a gasping, squirming mess with his huge hands. Sweat stood on the trickster's forehead, his hair was sticky and still he relentlessly moved bis hips back and forth.

"Say, Thor", Tony gasped. "How long can he keep this up?"

"A while", Thor answered coolly, though Tony noticed that his breathing was now laboured, too. His attention was completely on his brother, however, lovingly biting along his earlobes and kissing sweat from his face. Not to say anything about what his hands were doing to his nether regions... Thor was rocking Loki back and forth with his ministrations; the trickster was driven mad with pleasure, rolling his eyes and drooling onto Thor's collar bones. Tony pulled out his fingers in order not to come right then and there.

He ignored the stretch of his backside and sat up, grinning at the brothers (and enjoying the view, Thor just ignored that Tony did nothing to mimic any longer). He strode over to the plate of food and retrieved a bottle of water. He brought the item over to the others, where Thor enjoyed torturing his brother by slowing down and eventually stopping his motions altogether. Loki gave the most delicious whine at the lack of stimulation.

"Are you ready, Anthony?", Thor asked with a slight tremble in his voice and nodded at Tony.

"Yeah, but let him drink something first, I'm afraid we'll dehydrate him otherwise." Tony brought the flask to Loki's lips and waited for the trickster's protest. He was, however, surprised by the total lack of rejection, Loki just parted his lips and gulped down the water hungrily. Tony smiled at the god and took to stroking his damp hair.

"You wanna eat something, too?"

"We brought your favourite dish, Loki", Thor continued and when the trickster nodded, he pointed Tony in the direction of something akin to pudding on the tray. He went to retrieve the item when he heard squelching noises behind him. Tony looked back and saw how Thor had set Loki aside to assume a cross-legged position himself. He reached for Loki again, grabbed him under the armpits and hoisted him over to where he sat. The pudding in Tony's hands was almost forgotten while he witnessed how Thor carefully lowered his brother onto his cock. Once the head touched his entrance lube poured out of Loki's hole, conveniently slicking Thor's huge shaft on the way down.

"Uh, so he's not eating now?", Tony asked confused and got a laboured chuckle from Thor in return. The Thunderer took his time adjusting them and working his cock in until Loki was fully seated on his length and fell back against his brother's frame. Thor leant against the cell wall, relaxing his posture and nuzzling Loki's cheek to provoke him to stop squirming.

"He will eat just fine. But we can't have him clench up again, can we."

Tony knelt in front of them and handed Thor the plate. He thought about suppressing the urge, but then decided that he should be allowed to look, since he would ride Loki in a few minutes anyway. He took one of Loki's legs and massaged it a little, pressing a kiss to the ankle, before lifting it up over his shoulder to take a look at the place where Thor and Loki were joined. The stretch looked impressive, the red puffy ring of muscle had ha hard time adjusting to the intrusion and Thor's thick cock bulged obscenely out of it's confinement. Tony reached out a finger and stroked along the entrance, evoking a lusty sob from the trickster. Even Thor groaned deeply, a sound that resonated through his bones and made his hair stand on end. He seized the opportunity to rub more intently at their bodies, until Thor shuddered violently and almost dropped the dish, then both gods unisono moaned for him to _please_ stop to which he giggled but left them alone with a patronising pat to Loki's thigh.

Thor gave him a weird 'you little shit' look then handed the plate to Tony while simultaneously pulling him closer. "Anthony, be so gracious and feed my brother." Tony nodded cockily and scooped up a bite of the pudding and brought his fingers to Loki's lips. The challenge in the green eyes was clear, but Thor bucked his hips and so made Loki obediently open his mouth. Then the mood changed and Loki took his time to flirt with Tony while sucking the sweet treat off of Tony's fingers. The engineer's jaw dropped open and he could to nothing but stare at the other's lips working around his fingers. He retracted them, scooped up more of the pudding and repeated his action.

It was during the third time of his feeding Loki that Thor pulled him closer to sit on the edge of his massive thigh. "Concentrate, Anthony. Feed him, I will see that you, too, will not clench up untimely." With that he felt Thor's still slick fingers enter him mercilessly, keeping him open and making him gasp. Now it was his turn to almost drop the plate, but luckily he caught himself last moment. Feeding Loki suddenly had become a harder task than it had seemed to be at first. Thor was also showing signs of impatience, since he now and then undulated his hips a little and made both of them shiver against each other.

Then Thor's devious side reared its head, when he took the plate from Tony with his free hand and situated it on the floor next to him. His free hand then reached for his hands and pulled them behind Tony to capture both his wrists in an iron grip. Tony looked at the Thunder God questioningly.

"Go on", Thor teased. "Keep feeding him."

It took a moment until he caught on in his haze, but Tony blushed deeply and bent down to take a generous bite out of the pudding. He sat up again, trying his best to ignore Thor's thick fingers in his ass and bent forward to press his lips against Loki's. The trickster opened up immediately and began sucking at Tony's tongue and by extension the pudding in his mouth. Thor chuckled and nodded, obviously satisfied by the show he got.

Tony continued this process until he plate was licked clean, but that didn't necessarily mean he had to stop kissing Loki. Both of them were immersed in the act, stealing the sweetness of each other's lips and hungrily exploring the other all the while.

"You are lovely together", Thor grinned and kissed both of their cheeks. "Shall we continue then?"

Tony nodded breathlessly and relished in the fact that Thor released his hands. He immediately brought them to Loki's head and ran them through the fluffy dark locks. "Having fun, reindeer games?"

"I have to say", Loki said hoarsely. "I quite enjoy you." He tilted his head forward and sought Tony's lips once more. Tony didn't mind at all, Loki was a splendid kisser.

"Just wait until you've enjoyed my ass, too."

Thor took it as a cue to lean back against the wall and pull Loki with him. He then picked Tony up by his armpits (he had a thing for doing that, hadn't he) and let him hover over Loki's still hard member. Tony reached under him and took hold of the shaft, then guided it inside himself slowly, helped by the downwards drag of gravity as Thor lowered him down. He bit his lip and enjoyed the new stretch, gasped as Loki's cock brushed his prostate and sighed happily when he bottomed out. He reached out his hands again to brush along Loki's arms until he found the hands inside their sleeves. He wove his fingers together with Loki's the best he could and then held on to them. He now hovered high over both of the gods and used his new position to nudge Loki's head back onto Thor's shoulder so he could see him properly. And also kiss him silly, which he immediately set out to do, until a hand took hold of his hair and pulled back his head.

"Anthony", Thor spoke with a strained voice. "Are you comfortable to move?"

The cocky grin returned to his features and he gave an experimental roll of his hips that sent both gods moaning. "Yeah, I think I am."

 

To say he regretted his decision might be a bit much, but when Thor set to buck his hips upwards with a deep growl it made him see stars from the sudden stimulation. He had been holding back all this time, Tony realized and now had to take the edge off of his horniness. Tony and Loki were both rocked with the powerful motion, squelching sounds filled the air for a moment. Letting out a deep groan that stuttered into a chuckle Tony took firmer hold of Loki's hands and rocked his hips back and forth in compliance with Thor's motions. The trickster meanwhile had been robbed of any coherence and was crying out in pleasure, thrashing between the others' bodies mere seconds after they had started moving.

Tony laughed breathlessly as Thor's thrusts rose in frequency and power still, he could hardly move on his own, though soon found he didn't even need to, he bumped up and down from the force just fine as it was. He let go of Loki's hands and instead used them to hold the trickster's head and ravish his wide open mouth with his tongue. Loki moaned harshly into his mouth, pressed forward with every thrust.

They just found a harsh, unforgiving rhythm, when Thor suddenly bucked upwards strongly and shivered frantically before falling back against the wall. He breathed heavily and stroked one strand of hair out of his face, grinning at Tony. "Now that this is out of the way... let us have fun."

Loki chuckled deeply and shifted his weight a little, leaning back on Thor heavily, but smiling up at a confused Tony. "Don't worry, Stark. He can do this for hours."

Tony reached under Loki's buttocks and felt between his cheeks until his fingers found wetness. Pulling back and looking at his hand revealed a milky white substance. He smiled at Thor and brought his dirtied fingers up to Loki's lips. Thor swallowed noisily, watching them.

Loki caught on quickly, he leant forward and sucked Thor's seed off of Tony's fingers. The blond just stared at the motion mesmerized until Tony pulled out his fingers with a wet pop.

"By the way", Tony addressed Loki while stroking his cheeks lovingly. "I have your dick up my butt and we are well on our way to attempt sucking each other's soul out through the mouth... I think it's okay if you call me Tony."

"Tony", Loki breathed lowly, pulling his thin lips into a smile. Loki was so relaxed now it was hard to imagine he was still speared open by his brother's length. Tony bit back a moan at the thought.

Out of the corner of his eye he saw how Thor sneaked a hand over Loki's side and through the small space between Loki's arm and torso to have a better hold of him and to-

"Ah... ngh, Thor! Stop ah-teasing me like that!", Loki ground out between moans as Thor pinched his nipple through the jacket's fabric. His pleas went unheeded, though, Thor just began to gyrate his hips slowly, moving all three of them where they were joined. Tony soon found a rhythm to go by, one arm slung around Loki's shoulders to press him up against himself, the other woven into Thor's blond mane to pull and tease. All semblance of control was lost when he felt Thor's free hand take hold of his cock that was wedged between his stomach and Loki's folded arms in need of friction. He lost it completely when the hand squeezed deliciously and used every hold he could get to ride Loki's cock. Tony clenched his muscles, drinking in the hoarse cry the trickster let out and almost missed the hot, wet splash of come that filled him. Laughing breathlessly, Tony sucked open-mouthed kisses along the pale neck while thrusting upwards into Thor's calloused hand. He felt how Loki's thighs began to tremble where he sat on them and Thor, too, didn't relent his assault on his brother, even when he had ridden out his aftershocks and was shaking with overstimulation. Tony probably would have stopped to let him catch his breath, but Thor was having none of it; he rocked and shook them at steady pace, the force of his thrusts rising once more. Finding it hard to support his own weight under the onslaught of sensation, Tony dropped his head onto Thor's free shoulder.

His orgasm took him by surprise, there was no slow build-up or teasing pull, only a sudden explosion of relieve when he spilled all over his stomach and Loki's torso. Thor's grunts had sped up again, too; Tony could hear his deep grunts filling the room. Somewhere at the back of his mind Tony registered that Loki was desperately pleading for mercy, sobbing with each motion he made, and spilling again not even a minute after his last orgasm.

Then Thor gave a choked shout and fell back against the wall, boneless from the looks of it, but still smiling. They sat motionless for a while, only breathing heavily and cuddling until they had calmed down. Loki and Tony now both rested their combined weight against Thor and he didn't even seem to mind.

Ready to drift off to a quick nap Tony rearranged himself (moaning at the raw drag of Loki's softening cock inside him) and tried to get comfortable. Only Thor's deep chuckles prevented him from doing just that.

"Do you think we are finished, Anthony?"

"Wha-I.. I-I-I can't! Anymo-"

"Shh... you will."

 

* * *

 

Thor made good of his promise. It was an experience bordering on torture, but Tony was hard again mere minutes later and even stuttered through two more orgasms (a feat he hadn't managed since he was eighteen). Anyway, he guessed he fared better than Loki. He hadn't kept count of how many times the trickster had spilled, but by the time Thor finally called it quits, the poor thing hung half unconscious between them, numb to any attempt at rousing his manhood again.

Thor had proven to have the stamina of a god (stereotypically) and had pumped his brother full of his seed countless times himself without as much as looking overly exerted when they were done.

Tony pulled back with the help of a stabilizing arm of the Thunderer and hobbled over to the tray of food with wobbly legs. Only after gulping down half a bottle of water by himself he caught his breath and reached for a piece of cloth which he dragged along his ass to stop the outflow of liquid.

"Has the last one been dry, brother?", Tony heard Thor's rumbling voice from the other side of the room. He saw how the blonde comforted his exhausted brother by kissing along his temple and smoothing his hands along trembling thighs. Loki nodded, head buried against the Thunderer's neck. Thor seemed pleased to no end. "Yesss... I am proud of you, so proud... You did splendidly."

Tony returned to them, bringing the water with him and gave the bottle to Thor who seemed determined to coddle his brother back to a coherent state. He set the bottle to the trickster's lips and waited patiently for him to suckle out several gulps before Loki pulled away and just slumped against him again.

Thor beckoned Tony closer and gestured for him to help Loki off of Thor's lap. He took the trickster from Thor's hands and pulled him up, stroking his back soothingly until Thor had wriggled out from under him and took his weight from him to put Loki down onto the ground. Loki whimpered as his muscles clenched around air, not used to the missing fullness anymore. He lay on the padded floor with his eyes drooping, boneless and relaxed, not caring what they did to or with him.

Tony sat back on his haunches, patting Loki's hip and turning him onto his stomach so he could clean him up aswell. The loosened ring of muscle couldn't quite hold in the mass of lube and come gushing out of it. His entrance was puffy and red, so Tony was extra careful when he wiped him with a wet cloth.

Thor, however, only let him clean what had already leaked out, before he took the cloth from him and nudged Tony to lay beside Loki and cuddle up to him. The engineer rolled onto his back and pulled the motionless figure atop him to be able to stroke his damp hair and cheeks. He could hardly believe his eyes when he saw Thor sinking to his knees between his brother's legs and licking his lips, eyes fixed on the abused hole before him. Then he lowered his head.

Loki squirmed in Tony's hold, moaning meekly and flinching under his brother's ministrations. Tony tried to soothe him sleepily, whispering sweet nothings against his forehead. He was actually happy that his cock wouldn't even so much as twitch anymore otherwise the filthy slurping noises Thor made probably would have made him crave such a treatment aswell. As it was, he was content to hold Loki and comfort him through the last manhandling of the day.

"Don't give him beard-burn, Point Break. Nasty place to have that", Tony suggested when Loki squirmed uncomfortably in his arms. Thor looked at him over the mounds of Loki's asscheeks and smiled deviously. "I have brought ointment to soothe irritations such as these."

Thor dived between Loki's cheeks to indulge in licking him clean again and Tony, his worries quenched, let his head fall back and dozed off to the sounds the gods were making. He only barely noticed when Thor used the remaining water in the bottles to wet some cloth so he could wipe Loki's sweaty body clean.

 

Quite a while later a hand stroking through his hair woke him anew and Thor pressed a small vial into his hand. The Thunderer stood up and hoisted his brother with him, carried him over to the big pillow. Face-down on his stomach, the trickster wriggled a bit to get comfortable, obviously intending to go to sleep.

Thor then took to redressing in his armour and left it to Tony to scoop up some of the vial's contents and rub the ointment over Loki's skin. When his fingers delved between his cheeks he could feel the heat still emanating from the swollen flesh. Luckily, the substance had a cooling effect on the trickster's skin.

It did not take long for Tony to get dressed, too; on one hand happy to leave the dark dungeons again, on the other hand glad to have indulged Thor in his wish to make Loki's birthday a memorable one. He looked back at the dark haired god draped over the big cushion. The trickster looked up at them from tired eyes and gave them a soft, thankful nod.

When they left the cell and Tony looked back inside, he saw that Loki had fallen asleep already. Thor and him shared a mutual smile when they got on their way to leave the dungeons.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So there is that self-indulgent piece of fanfiction done.  
> Thanks for reading!

**Author's Note:**

> Because combining OTPs is fun!  
> Chapter 2 will be up hopefully soon. Refer to the tags as to what you can expect ;)

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [Sexy In The Dark](https://archiveofourown.org/works/1928679) by [rushlwms](https://archiveofourown.org/users/rushlwms/pseuds/rushlwms)




End file.
